


her

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: just, her





	her

Her soft sweet smile illuminates a cold dark room, giving it a gentle glow. The ounce dank, horrid room has now somehow become, beautiful. She lights up the earth just by existing, but that smile. The crinkles by her eyes melt anyone who sees. Her nose crinkles up and she quickly tries to cover her face. Why anyone would do that, lord knows. Her smile is soft and sweet. 

 

The curls. The curls. The c u r l s. How she manages to look so good everyday astonishes me. Her hair is the perfect shade of brown and looks as if god themself made it shine. In the sun she looks as if she’s an angel, and even when she’s not it still has a gorgeous shine. God she’s beautiful. 

Her eyes sparkle when she laughs. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at her friends. Her eyes sparkle when she talks about her passions. Her eyes sparkle. 

The most beautiful sight, is making someone your dating smile. The sweet fondness you feel cannot compare to anything. 

When I look at her, I can’t help but smile. There is something about her when she’s focused. She just looks peaceful and beautiful and just great. 

God I adore her.


End file.
